


Not-So-Single Parents.

by AngelWings666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Allison! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Single Parents.

Pete Wentz always told himself that he was not a good father by any stretch of the imagination, nor did he pretend to be. He had no idea how to do parent things. Ever since the one night stand almost a year ago showed up on his doorstep holding a sleeping two month old Emily, his world had been upside-down. It had only been about two months since Pete had be plunged into the life of a single parent, and he was struggling to make it on his own.

Well, he wasn't alone, not really. He got an insane amount of support from his friend Patrick, who was a natural born parent. He effortlessly soothed the crying baby, singing softly and swaying around the room, while she cooed and laughed. Patrick was equally comfortable around Emily, even taking her to his house some nights to allow Pete to sleep. 

Yeah, Pete was really lucky to have a best friend like Patrick.

**********

Pete had just put Emily to bed and sat down on the couch when he heard frantic knocking on the door. Worried, he got up and quietly opened it, his mouth falling open a little.

"Patrick!? Dude, come in, it's pouring rain!"

It was only when Patrick was sitting on his couch, shivering slightly, that Pete got a good look at him. 

Patrick looked awful. Soaked to the skin, he was very pale and cold looking, and his eyes were red rimmed, like he'd been crying. Pete's chest hurt just looking at it, really. 

"I-I've been evicted..." He sniffed, his small shaky voice making Pete's heart ache. 

"What!? Oh, Patrick..." Pete frowned and grabbed Patricks hand, pulling him up and helping him out of his jacket. "Bathroom, now. There's hot water and towels, and you can borrow my clothes... We'll talk in the morning, okay?" 

Patrick nodded, looking almost childlike as he walked up the stairs to the main bathroom. 

*********************

Pete was in trouble. It was hard enough seeing Patrick on a regular basis, but /living/ with him? Pete was definitely gonna die.

For example, when Patrick came downstairs with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Pete almost choked on his drink and dropped his phone. 

He was totally fucked.

*********************

Patrick was really making himself at home, and within a week it was almost as if he had lived there as long as Pete had. His favourite cereal was in the cupboard, his toothbrush was right next to Pete's and his mail was redirecting to Pete's house. 

The only thing Patrick hadn't gotten used to was seeing Pete more often. Like, he'd be making coffee and Pete would walk in, looking sleepy and adorable and Patrick would have liked to just reach out and pull him closer and-

Oh, he was totally fucked. 

**************************

Pete was at work, so Patrick was stuck minding the little monster. She was a real handful that day, nothing was working and by the time he had finally gotten her to sleep, he was exhausted too. In a sleep deprived daze, he sleepily trudged towards the first bedroom he saw and curled up under the covers, falling asleep.

It was well past midnight when Pete got home, and he went straight to bed, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow.

***********************

Patrick and Pete woke up to a baby crying. Patrick groaned and pushed himself up a little, dragging himself out of the bed and pressing a quick kiss to Pete's lips without thinking. 

"I've got this babe."

Pete widened his eyes and stared after his friend, his stomach doing backflips. Did that really just happen? 

************************

The next morning was.... Awkward. Patrick seemed like he didn't remember it, and Pete was fighting the urge to kiss him again before he had to leave for work. 

As he was going out the door, he kissed Emily's head and turned to say goodbye to Patrick, only to be surprised with a kiss. Patrick was blushing brightly, stuttering an apology, and Pete had to shut him up with another one. 

Pete couldn't wait to get home that day, excited to finally start his life as a not-so-single parent. With his best friend.


End file.
